


Las cosas cambian

by Plushy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Las cosas cambian

—¿No estás feliz por esto, Perry? ¡De ahora en adelante seremos compañeros! —exclamó el ahora ex científico malvado abrazando fervientemente al animalito al que consideraba su mejor y único amigo. Por desgracia, el monotrema no compartía el mismo sentimiento de felicidad e hizo lo único que sentía que debía hacer en un momento como ese… ¡Darle un coletazo en la nariz!  
  
Seguramente Monograma le aclararía que dicha afirmación se trataba de un error…  
  
—No se trata de ningún error, agente P —contestó fríamente el líder de la O.S.B.A. —, Heinz… eh, quiero decir, el recluta Ocelote solicitó su ingreso a la organización y todos sus papeles se encuentran en orden por lo que no hay motivo para negarle el puesto.  
  
El ornitorrinco, aún confundido, señaló al fondo de la oficina donde se encontraba un poster con las reglas básicas. La primera era muy clara:  
  
1\. Sólo podrán ingresar animales. [O miembros del reino vegetal que muestren tener valor animal] —el complemento estaba escrito a mano con marcador.  
  
—Y en efecto en ningún momento se ha violado el reglamento —Monograma sacó el expediente de Heinz de una carpeta que tenía guardada en su gaveta y dentro de las primeras hojas se encontraba anexada una fotografía de él de pequeño con una familia de Ocelotes—. Seguramente ya te contó esa trágica historia en donde sus padres lo desconocieron y fue adoptado por una familia de felinos; pues bien, parece que esta vez se asesoró bien porque según lo que marca la constitución Drussleniana, si es que a ese viejo pliego de normas absurdas se le puede llamar como tal, legalmente Heinz es un ocelote y por lo tanto puede pertenecer a la O.S.B.A.  
  
Después de tantos años, lo había vencido la ley más estúpida del planeta. Heinz sería su compañero y no tenía modo de impedirlo… impedirlo… impedirlo…  
  
—¡Carl! ¡Deja de murmurarle cosas al agente P al oído!  
  
—Lo siento señor, creí que eso le daría un aspecto más dramático a la situación.  
  
—Yo le daría un aspecto más dramático a tu sueldo si tuvieses uno.  
  
Perry salió de la oficina aún con desconcierto, no sólo era que la idea de tener compañeros le molestara porque estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en solitario sino que tras años de rutina las cosas cambiaran tan drásticamente. Tal vez su relación no era la mejor o la más estable de todas, pero a él lo hacía muy feliz tener que luchar contra sus inadores, escuchar sus monólogos, escapar tras una explosión… sentía que le estaban arrebatando los momentos que le daban sentido a su vida.  
  
—Creí que te había dado gusto cuando te dije que dejaba el mal —sonaba un poco molesto aunque más que todo, decepcionado… ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento había llegado? —. Pensé que esto te haría mucho más feliz, al menos Vanessa lo es —no podía negar que se alegraba por el paso que estaba dando, Heinz no era malvado, nunca lo fue, sencillamente buscaba algo en qué entretenerse para poder soportar el sinsentido de su existencia, pero ahora era él quien sentía que se quedaba sin un propósito claro. Normalmente Perry se mostraba frío ante esa clase de incertidumbres, pero esa le costó trabajo disimularla y aunque Doof no era la persona más empática del mundo, cuando se trataba de su némesis (ex némesis mejor dicho) al menos hacía el esfuerzo aunque la mayoría de las veces salía alguien herido cuando lo intentaba… generalmente se trataba de él.  
  
—Esto… también es raro para mí, después de tantos años… pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? —preguntó viendo al pequeño animalito con sombrero—. Que al menos ya no tendré decirte que te odio… la verdad es que nunca lo hice… bueno a veces sí, ¡qué manía la tuya de andar rompiendo todo!  
  
Perry sonrió ante una relevación que de toda la vida sabía que era así. A lo mejor no todos los cambios eran malos.  
  
—Pero ni creas que esto significa que no pueda combatirte, ya verás que yo… eh… ¡Me volveré el amo y señor de los bolos y eso no podrás impedirlo! —Oh, eso sonaba a un reto… y a Perry le gustaban los bolos.  
  
Doof extendió su puño y Perry contestó con el suyo; a pesar de todo seguirían siendo los buenos ene-amigos de siempre, solamente ellos dos…  
  
—¡Y no se olviden de los nuevos reclutas que solicitaron su ingreso! —¿¡Qué!? — Creo que olvidé mencionar que mañana vendrán otros animales y será tu deber como nuestro mejor agente que los guíes en su entrenamiento, este será el inicio de una nueva era de brigadas en la organización. —¿¡Brigadas!? ¿Eso quería decir que ahora tendrían que aventurarse a cubrir misiones con todo un grupo de animales? Los dos comenzaban a sospechar que eso de los cambios no era tan buenos como creían.


End file.
